Plasminogen activator inhibitor-(PAI-1) levels are elevated in post-menopausal women compared to pre-menopausal women. Elevated levels of PAI-1 are thought to contribute to increased risk of heart attack in women after menopause. Estrogen and angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors (ACEI) are known to decrease PAI-1 levels, and thereby can reduce the risk of heart attacks in post-menopausal women. Out aim is to compare the effect of these two agents in post-menopausal women, on PAI-1 levels and to see if combined together, they have additive effects on lowering PAI-1 levels in these women. SPECIFIC AIM: To measure the effects of oral estrogen and ACEI on lowering of PAI-1 levels in post-menopausal women. The levels of renin angiotensin II, aldosterone will also be measured as they are suspected mechanisms in the regulation of PAI-1 levels. Coagulation factor VII will be measured as its levels are known to be elevated in post-menopausal state and affected by estrogen levels.